


That Green Bastard

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack), the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Corruption, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: AU basado en Sin City, especificamente en la historia "Ese bastardo amarillo"Tony Stark es un detective a punto de retirarse, pero aun tiene que cerrar su ultimo caso: Un secuestro que involucra a un inocente niño, Peter Parker, y al siniestro Quentin Beck.Pero el pobre detective Stark no sabe lo que le espera.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	That Green Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Una collab que habiamos terminado hace tiempo, pero recien ahora termino <3 Esperemos les guste - Las Maregina.
> 
> Co- Escrito con Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)

Primera Parte

Solo quedaba una hora para irse. Era su último día de trabajo. Retirarse temprano nunca había sido su idea, pero su médico se lo recomendó. Según el, la angina le estaba jodiendo el corazón. Pero aun limpia su placa, aun no se acostumbra a despedirse. Luego de tantos años de proteger y servir, con toda la sangre y horror que esto implica. Lamenta tener que dejar su mano tan pronto, pero le reconforta saber que Pepper lo está esperando ahora mismo en casa mientras prepara la cena. Su amada esposa, siempre tan dulce con él. Ahora que iba a tener más tiempo libre, podría dedicarse a ella día y noche. Tal vez intentar tener un hijo, el sueño que ambos siempre habían tenido.

Pero aun no podía descansar. No cuando un niño estaba ahí afuera en peligro, en las manos de un lunático. Antes de retirarse, debe cumplir con su deber por última vez. Llegó a aquel callejón donde lo habían rastreado, y se encontró con su amigo.

\- Diablos, Tony. No te dejaré hacer esto – le dijo Rhodes, su compañero al verlo salir del auto – Solo harás que te maten.

Pero al ver a Tony caminar sin prestarle atención, le detuvo.

\- No te dejaré, te lo advierto.

\- Suelta mi abrigo, Rhodes – le ordenó Tony.

El hombre lo hizo, pero le miró con fastidio.

\- Me estas arrastrando contigo. Soy tu compañero. Deja que llame a los refuerzos.

Tony sonrió sin alegría.

\- Claro, Rhodes. Esperémoslos aquí mientras tomamos un té. Siéntate a gusto mientras ese enfermo de Beck se desquita con un pobre niño inocente. Por quedarnos aquí, Peter Parker de, te recuerdo, once años, será abusado y cortado en pedazos. Y ese refuerzo al que estamos esperando llegará demasiado tarde, tanto para que Beck llame a sus contactos y lo encubran. Todo eso mientras tú estás aquí sentado.

El hombre bufó, su amigo podía ser un dolor de cabeza a veces.

\- Cálmate, Tony. Siéntate y piensa por un minuto. Así, no salvarás a nadie.

\- Qué buena actitud, Rhodes.

\- Piensa en Pep. Ella está en casa esperándote. ¿Acaso quieres que te vea en una bolsa para cadáveres?

Tony le miro con odio, lo estaba manipulando donde sabía que dolía.

\- Diablos, Rhodes. Tal vez… tal vez tienes razón – murmuró, desviando la mirada.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a su amigo.

\- Me alegra que empieces a entrar en razón.

Y fue ahí que Tony le dio un golpe en el rostro, desmayándolo. Luego le pediría disculpas a Rhodes, ahora importaba salvar al niño. No había tiempo que perder.

**

\- Has sido muy bueno, Peter. Muy callado. ¡Qué buen chico! No te asustes. Pronto irás a casa, pero primero…. Déjanos presentarte a alguien ¿sí? Es un muy buen hombre.

El niño que se había encontrado encerrado en un galpón tembló de miedo, como esperando a su verdugo, y se dejó llevar de la mano por un hombre algo calvo y de ojos claros. Otro hombre que iba con ellos, se dirigió a él.

\- Déjalos tener un poco de tiempo a solas, Toomes.

El hombre miró al niño asustado, se le estrujó un poco el corazón. Liz, su pequeña hija, debía tener la misma edad que él… pero una paga es una paga, debía pensarlo de esa manera. La culpa no pagaba el pan de cada día.

Fue ahí que los dos hombres dejaron al niño a solas. Y un nuevo hombre se apareció. Era alto, su cabello castaño estaba echado hacia atrás, y tenía unos ojos grandes y azules. Estos intimidaron a Peter. El hombre se agachó para estar a su altura y le sonrió.

\- ¡Pero que niño tan tierno estoy viendo ahora! Oh, déjame presentarme. Me llamo Quentin. Debes estar asustado, pero no te preocupes. Solo vamos a tener una pequeña charla – y fue ahí que el hombre tomo uno de los rizos de Peter, para acariciarlo – Solo tú, y yo…

El niño no pudo esconder un sollozo.

\- No llores, no llores Peter… La vamos a pasar muy bien. Te lo prometo.

**

Tony bebió en seco la pastilla recetada por su médico. Hoy las taquicardias sí que estaban peor que nunca. Tan solo tomaba lo que Strange le recetó. Su médico de cabecera siempre le dijo que debería dejar de beber y fumar, pero él no podía dejar los vicios tan fácilmente. Tony pensaba en no ser un inútil ahora que no podía permitírselo.

Cuando llegó a aquel deposito abandonado, se asusta de no oír gritos. Cree que ha llegado muy tarde. Aquel maldito bastardo verde, como así lo llamaba por estar forrado en dinero, y usar prendas de ese asqueroso color. Si le había hecho algo a Peter, no le alcanzaría la vida para lamentarlo.

Entra sigilosamente, y lo ve quitándole la chaqueta al niño. Apenas sale de su escondite, le apunta con un arma.

\- Manos en alto, Beck.

No se espera que Quentin también tenga un arma, con la cual lo apunta mientras sostiene del pescuezo a Peter. Pobre niño, tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos son el reflejo del horror.

\- Solo deja al niño – le indicó Tony.

Quentin rio con ganas.

\- No puedes hacerme nada, Stark. Sabes quién soy y para quien trabajo, Justin Hammer no dejaría que me pongas un dedo encima. Y menos un asqueroso y viejo policía como tú. Mira, apenas puedes sostener esa pistola.

Tony hizo una mueca, y le miro con odio.

\- Claro que puedo – le dijo, para dispararle justo en la oreja, volándole una parte de esta.

Quentin gritó y soltó a Peter, quien corrió a esconderse tras unas cajas.

Beck le disparó a Tony en el hombro, pero la bala apenas lo rozó. Y el policía suspiró, dirigiéndose a Peter.

\- Cúbrete los ojos, niño. No quiero que veas esto.

Y es ahí que Tony le dispara entre las dos piernas. La sangre saltó para todos lados, y Quentin gritó como un cerdo en el matadero.

\- Ya no abusarás de ningún niño otra vez, Beck – y mientras Tony comenzaba a cargar su arma, un disparo en la pierna lo derribó.

¿Qué?

En el piso, sosteniendo su herida, vio a Rhodes acercándose.

\- Lo siento, Tones. No me dejaste opción.

\- No hagas esto peor, Rhodes – le escupió el hombre.

Rhodes lo apuntó con el arma.

\- No hagas que te mate.

Tony lo miró con el mentón en alto.

\- Hazlo, si así complaces a tu otro jefe. Como no me di cuenta antes… es obvio que tu escondes los trapos sucios de Hammer. Es por eso que nunca hubo evidencia para incriminar a Beck, porque tú la destruías y sus hombres callaban a los testigos. Son todos unos asquerosos corruptos, tú y todos los demás.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada.

\- Esperemos a que lleguen los refuerzos. Quédate ahí, o tendré que acabar contigo. Y créeme, no quiero hacerlo.

Tony miró a Peter, quien veía la escena temblando de miedo. Era tan pequeño y delgado. Tan inocente.

\- Corre a casa, Peter – le ordenó Tony quedándose sin aliento – Escóndete, cuida tu vida.

Rhodes se acercó al niño, sonriéndole amistosamente.

\- Hey, no escuches al viejo. Está algo loco.

\- Si que eres todo un hombre ¿eh? Le disparas a tu compañero por la espalda… y ahora le mientes a un .

Tony cayó al piso en un charco de su propia sangre, puede oír como se acercan las sirenas. Los policías van a llegar en cualquier momento. Y Peter estará a salvo.

Un viejo muere, y un niño vive.

Trato justo.

Segunda parte.

\- Buenas noches, oficial. No creo que sea necesario presentarme ¿verdad?

Justin Hammer le sonreía asquerosamente desde los pies de su camilla de hospital. A pesar de haber sobrevivido, Tony se sentía como un muerto en vida conectado a tantas maquinas.

\- Seré breve. No me gustó como trataste a mi vicepresidente ejecutivo, Stark. Lo dejaste en coma, algunos dicen que nunca despertará. Mis acciones bajaron drásticamente, espero que estés contento ahora. Te sientes poderoso cuando le disparaste ¿no? Ah, Stark – rio sin gracia - El poder no viene de una pistola. El poder viene de la mentira, y el dinero. Unos cuantos billetes y cualquiera entregaría a su propia madre. Tan solo gánatelos y son tuyos para siempre. Pero tú… tú eres especial, y te admiro por ello. Debes ser el alma más pura en esta ciudad del pecado. Es por eso que estoy pagando tu estadía en este hospital. Y no solo eso, también tus medicamentos y tratamiento para el corazón. Te quiero vivo y consciente de todo – le escupió sin asco – No vas a salirte tan fácil de esta. Todos piensan que tu abusaste del niño, que eres un enfermo. Y mi querido amigo Quentin fue el héroe que intentó salvarlo. Solo eres un despojo de la sociedad ahora, espero que lo disfrutes.

El hombre hizo una pausa y sacó un arma, la cual empezó a acariciar. Esto puso nervioso a Tony.

\- Tu esposa es una buena mujer, sería una lástima que tú le contases algo que no debes y… ella terminara con un par de agujeros en la cabeza. Solo en un caso hipotético, lo mismo va para cualquier persona a la que le dijeras algo. Piensa en eso, Stark… ¡Y recupérate pronto!

suspiró al ver que aquel sombrío hombre se alejaba caminando como si nada, mientras que para él, apenas comenzaba una auténtica pesadilla. Fuera como fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, llevaba las de perder y esta vez, sería algo más que unas cuantas lesiones.

**

\- L-Le dije a los policías que tú me salvaste, pero me trataron como a un loco – sollozó Peter, a un lado de la camilla – Les dijeron a mis padres que me manden al psiquiatra, que tú hiciste cosas que yo sé que no. Y-Yo les dije que fue Beck el que me llevó, pero ellos ni siquiera me escucharon.

Tony acarició el cabello del niño, el cual se encontraba sollozando a su lado. Le enterneció como este se había escabullido para visitarlo en el hospital y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

\- A veces la vida es injusta, Peter… Pero solo me importa que tú recuerdes la verdad. Solo aléjate, niño. Te matarán si te acercas. No me escribas, no me visites, ni siquiera hables de mí. Tan solo sigue adelante.

Peter le miró con ojos vidriosos y tomó su mano.

\- Al menos déjeme escribirle. Firmaré mis cartas como Tom, nadie lo sabrá. Le escribiré una carta todas las semanas. Por siempre.

El hombre rio ante el buen corazón de Peter, este niño era demasiado puro.

\- Está bien, Pete. Ahora ve a casa.

El joven tomó su mochila y se fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dirigió a Tony una vez más.

\- Gracias por todo, señor Stark.

Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Peter, al menos durante su encierro. Fue duro asimilarse a la idea. Hubo varios interrogatorios, pero él nunca admitió nada. Todos tomaron su silencio como un mudo sí. Pepper le preguntó mil y un veces si en verdad él había hecho aquellas atrocidades, pero Tony tampoco contestó. Aún recordaba como ella dejó su anillo de bodas sobre la mesa, mientras lloraba amargamente y se iba sin decirle adiós. Tampoco volvió a ver a Pepper, pero la entendía de alguna manera. Lamentaba nunca haber podido darle aquel hijo que ella siempre había querido, y dedicarse a ella todo el tiempo. Lamentaba no haber hecho tantas cosas.

Y fue así que condenaron a Tony a ocho años de cárcel en solitario. Este era su pago por hacer el bien. Si abría la boca, sería lo mismo que enviar a todos sus seres queridos al matadero. Y es en su triste encierro que, cada jueves, recibe una carta firmada por un tal Tom. Él no menciona nada que lo incrimine. Tony cree que esto es solo una muestra de gratitud, que luego de dos cartas ya no recibirá otra.

Pero se equivoca.

Cada semana recibe una nueva, a veces incluso las abre con desesperación, ya que son su única distracción de un encierro que volvería a más de uno loco. Peter era un chico tan dulce. “Es mi único amigo. Como el hijo que nunca tuve. Mi dulce Tom. El pequeño Peter Parker.” Piensa Tony.

Pero es un día que revisa su celda en búsqueda de una nueva carta, y no encuentra ninguna. Otro jueves, tampoco hay carta. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Peter? Otra semana, de nuevo hay una carta. ¿Acaso lo había encontrado?

Y es ahí que piensa algo también terrible. Peter debía tener ahora unos diecinueve. No podría seguir estando pendiente de él, era un santo que aguantó lo suficiente mandándole cartas a un pobre viejo miserable. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea de que el muchacho lo había olvidado. Ahora estaba solo, completamente solo.

Hasta que un día sí encontró un sobre, de los que Peter siempre usa. Pero dentro no hay una carta, sino algo suave. Es un mechón de cabello castaño. No… no podía ser, lo habían encontrado. ¿Pero cómo? Él siempre había sido cuidadoso, nunca dijo donde trabajaba o vivía. Necesitaba salir y conseguir ayuda, de la forma que fuera. Ya nada importaba. Ni su vida ni su orgullo. Solo Peter.

¿Querían una confesión? Ya se las daría.

Ese en el juicio que él dice todo lo que quieren oír, tal cual lo quieren oír. Tony les miente diciéndoles que es un enfermo abusador de niños. Acepta cada reclamo y culpabilidad. Y es ahí que por fin le dan la libertad condicional.

Apenas sale es cuando va en búsqueda de la única persona que le importa: Peter Parker. Bastan algunas llamadas para descubrir donde estaba trabajando ahora. Era un bar de mala muerte en las afueras de la ciudad. Curioso, Peter siempre le había dicho en sus cartas que él solía pasarse las noches leyendo y estudiando, se imaginó que trabajaría tal vez en una librería o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno, un empleo es un empleo.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, el olor al alcohol y cigarrillos lo recibe. No puede evitar hacer una mueca de asco. No entiende como Peter puede relacionarse con este tipo de gente. La mayoría son varios borrachos y ex convictos, mirando como enfermos a las diversas chicas y chicos bailando de forma erótica. Pero Tony no les presta atención, simplemente busca a Peter con la mirada. Supuso que el chico tal vez era un cocinero, o un mesero. Se acerca a una de las meseras para averiguar. Era una chica morena, su carnet decía que se llamaba Liz.

\- Disculpa, quisiera saber si puedes ayudarme. Estoy buscando a alguien.

La chica le sonrió con sorna y se acercó, llevaba varias cervezas en un plato.

\- Que educado, nunca me habían hablado así desde que trabajo aquí. Mire, si quiere “compañía” mejor busque allá en el fondo, hay varias chicas y chicos que por unos cuantos billetes estarán a su disposición.

Tony carraspea levemente.

\- No es por eso a lo que vengo. Solo quiero encontrar a alguien que trabaja aquí. Su nombre es Peter, Peter Parker.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminan, y le sonríe divertida.

\- Tan solo preste atención al escenario, está dando un muy buen show ahora.

Tony lo hace, confundido, y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. Peter ya no era el mismo pequeño niño que salvó hace varios años. Se esperaba a un pequeño nerd delgado y tímido, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Peter ya había crecido, y de la mejor manera. Su cuerpo parecía estar esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, marcado y delicado. El joven se encontraba sacudiendo su figura de forma ágil y sensual, mientras varios tipos le arrojaban billetes y miraban embelesados. Con su cabello castaño y rizado, y ese porte inocente pero sensual era toda una belleza. Movía sus caderas y cuerpo de forma hipnótica, se contoneaba en aquellas medias de red y shorts demasiado cortos como una total belleza.

Fue ahí que Tony salió de su idilio. Si Peter estaba aquí, sano y salvo, eso significa que nunca estuvo encerrado ¿pero cómo…?

Y es ahí que puede ver entre la multitud a Quentin Beck, vivo, y con la misma oscura mirada que tenía hace años. Es ahí que Tony comprende. Fue un total estúpido, Beck lo había estado siguiendo desde que salió de la cárcel, fue él quien le envió la carta con el mechón de cabello y fue él quien lo había ayudado a salir de la cárcel tan rápido. Tony lo había llevado directamente con el muchacho. Respira con tranquilidad. Aún no había notado a Peter, solo tendría que llevarlo hacia afuera y, cuando nadie estuviera cerca, matarlo de una vez por todas. Solo debía fingir ser un espectador más en aquel bar. Solo debía alejarse, y Peter estaría a salvo.

Pero es cuando voltea por última vez que Peter lo nota. No, no, no. Y poco a poco deja de bailar y contonearse, solo lo mira. Sonríe, su rostro se ilumina y salta del escenario sin importarle que todos los que lo estaban viendo le piden que regrese.

Tony se esperaba de todo, menos que Peter saltase en sus brazos para besarlo. El shock está presente en su rostro, pero de nuevo vuelve a sus cabales.

\- Ven conmigo, te explicaré todo en el auto. Estás en peligro.

Pero Peter, aun con aquella bella sonrisa, asiente sin escucharlo.

\- Lo que usted diga, señor Stark. Solo déjeme ponerme un poco más de ropa ¿Si?

Tony espera al muchacho afuera, y este sale con un largo abrigo oscuro. Estaba nevando. Algunos copos de nieve se acumularon en su cabello de forma tan bella. Ambos suben al auto, y es luego de varios minutos que Peter se dirige a él.

\- No puedo creer que se acuerde de mí, y mis estúpidas cartas…

Tony mira a Peter, y no puede evitar sonreír.

\- Tus cartas me salvaron, sin ellas… me habría matado a la semana.

Peter le sonrió tiernamente, y fue ahí que posó su mano sobre pierna de Tony, de forma tímida.

\- Señor Stark… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle. Usted nunca abandonó mi mente, ni por un minuto – el chico rio sin gracia – . He pasado noches tan solo pensando en usted, en cuanto yo lo…

Pero fue ahí que una bala atravesó el vidrio trasero. Ambos se asustaron y se vieron las caras, Peter rápidamente saco de un compartimiento una pistola, y se la entregó a Tony.

\- Mire quién es, yo conduzco.

El hombre se asomó por la ventana del copiloto, y vio un auto que los perseguía, era Beck. Ese maldito bastardo los había seguido desde el bar. Volvió a disparar, pero solo le dio a la puerta, y fue ahí que Tony le disparó justo a un lado del cuello. Su auto derrapó lo suficiente para caer por una colina. Tony respiró entrecortadamente, y fue ahí que Peter le miró.

\- Creo que ya no hay que preocuparse por él. Pero… aun no es seguro, sus hombres no deben andar muy lejos. Necesito sacarte de la ciudad, pero no ahora.

\- Podemos ir a un motel… a escondernos – le explicó, sin mirarlo.

Tony asintió. Ese lugar sería seguro y podría hacerles ganar un poco de tiempo en lo que pensaban en su siguiente movimiento para escapar.

Ambos estacionaron, y Tony fue con Peter a pedir una habitación.

\- Una habitación, con dos camas para mí y… mi hijo – mintió, poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador.

El hombre aceptó el dinero y le entregó la llave, riéndose solo.

\- Claro, señor. Pásela bien con su “hijo”. Pero no se preocupe, no es necesario mentir. He visto cosas peores entrando a estas habitaciones.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso. Cuando entraron, Peter se quitó su abrigo, ahora solo utilizaba un suéter blanco y unos jeans con botas. Tony encendió la calefacción, aquel cuarto estaba helado. Tomó lugar junto a Peter en una de las camas, ya que no había sillón. Nunca había sido bueno consolando a las personas, y menos a un chico de diecinueve años seguramente traumatizado. Así que simplemente le palmó la espalda, no se esperaba que este apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Siempre fue usted, señor Stark… Todos estos años. Todas las cartas que yo le mandaba, no era simple gratitud. Le juro que intenté enamorarme de gente de mi edad, a veces creía que lo había logrado, pero era solo mi mente jugándome una broma. Porque ya estaba enamorado. De usted – confesó el joven, mirándolo a los ojos.

Tony lo alejó suavemente.

\- Peter, estas confundido porque te salvé. Por dios, ¡Podría ser tu padre!

\- Solo tiene miedo – le respondió el muchacho.

\- No, Peter – lo tomó por los hombros – Esto está mal. ¡Aun eres un niño!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad, y usted lo sabe!

Tony se alejó de él, y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Estoy exhausto, necesito dormir.

\- Duerma conmigo – le propuso Peter, tomándole de la mano.

Pero Tony la retiró al instante. Peter se veía devastado, con su pálido rostro enmarcado con aquellos inconfundibles rizos.

\- Lo amo…

Tony le miró, este chico era su punto débil. Confesándole su amor como si nada.

\- Yo también, Peter – suspiró - Con todo mi corazón.

hombre decide darse un baño, nada mejor que una ducha para aclarar sus ideas. De repente alguien abre su cortina, cree que es Peter, pero lo reciben con un golpe.

Al despertar, se encuentra atado de manos. En una de las camas, Beck le está mirando con una asquerosa sonrisa. Le está inyectando algo a Peter, parece ser una droga, ya que este no se defiende.

\- Ay, Stark, Stark… sí que eres estúpido ¿Lo sabias?

\- B-Beck – escupe Tony con un poco de sangre de por medio.

El hombre ríe de forma oscura.

\- Gracias a ti, por fin pude encontrarme con tu querido Tom – comentó, acariciando el cabello de Peter, quien se encontraba a un lado suyo en una cama - ¿Acaso no es un chico listo? Siempre que recibías una carta, un amigo de prisión me dejaba leerla antes. Nunca pude saber de quien se trataba, pero lo intuía. Nunca dejaba ni siquiera una pista. Peter, tan inteligente, y tan lindo. Es una lástima que ya esté un poco crecidito, pero por hoy lo dejaré pasar.

\- Peter…

Fue ahí que Beck tomó el rostro del muchacho para enseñárselo a Tony.

\- Míralo, porque es la última vez que lo harás.

Beck tomó su teléfono, y llamó a un contacto.

\- Aquí está, vengan a terminar con él. Que sea lento y háganlo sufrir mucho. Estaré en la granja, no me molesten.

Quentin tomó en brazos a Peter, llevándoselo a quien sabe dónde. Y Tony volvió a quedar solo. Intento buscar una forma de escapar, y fue ahí que vio la ventana. Se chocó contra ella, aprovechando uno de los cristales rotos para liberarse.

Volvió a buscar su auto, Beck había dicho algo de una granja ¡Claro! Sabía de un viejo establo en el medio de la nada en las afueras de la ciudad, ese debía ser el único lugar. Condujo hacia ahí bajo la tormenta de nieve, y una vez que llegó, varios gritos provenían de ahí.

\- ¡Grita, maldito infeliz! ¡Grita!

Tony entró sigilosamente con su arma en mano. Peter se encontraba en el piso, atado de pies y manos mientras Beck le propiciaba varias patadas y golpes. El chico tenía un poco de sangre en el labio, pero su rostro seguía inmóvil. No se dejaría vencer.

\- Eres un asco, Beck – dijo Peter, escupiendo a sus pies.

Quentin comenzó a reír, como un total desquiciado.

\- Está bien, está bien. No vas a cooperar, pero quédate tranquilo. Hay otras cosas que puedo hacer para hacerte gritar – le amenazó, desabrochándose el pantalón.

\- ¡Quieto!

La escena de hace años volvía a repetirse, pero Beck esta vez casi que, por instinto, tomó a Peter y le puso un cuchillo justo sobre el cuello, amenazando.

\- Suelta el arma, o mato a tu precioso Peter.

Tony obedeció, dejando su arma a un lado. Quentin sonrió.

\- Así es, así es, Stark. Y ahora quédate quiero ahí, así ves como hago trizas a la única persona que aun quieres en el mundo.

Fue ahí que Tony comenzó a sentir de nuevo las taquicardias ¿Pero cómo? Si él estaba curado. Aun así, recordó que uno de los doctores le dijo que el estrés podría afectar su corazón de nuevo. Cayó al piso indefenso, y Quentin se acercó a él, riendo.

\- Mírate, viejo. Sí que das lastima.

Quentin arrojó a un lado a Peter y se acercó al ex policía, para tomar su pistola. Se acerca a Tony, sonriendo.

\- Por fin voy a terminar contigo, Stark – le apunta en la frente – Hasta siempre…

Pero Tony lo interrumpe, apuñalándolo con un trozo de vidrio. El mismo que había usado para liberarse. Quentin cae al piso y Tony se acerca a él, una furia terrible le llena el cuerpo. Golpea a Quentin en la cara. Una, dos, tres, y fue ahí que perdió la cuenta.

\- ¡Ocho años! ¡Ocho putos años de cárcel por tu culpa!

Peter le veía desde un rincón. No con miedo, sino con compasión. Entendía el odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y solo dejó que lo sacara afuera. Una vez Tony desfiguró a Quentin completamente, verificó su pulso.

Por fin, el bastardo verde había muerto.

El muchacho se acercó a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, para llevarlo afuera. Temblaba, tanto por el frio como por el miedo. Tony lo cubrió con su abrigo, y este le sonrió en gratitud. Había comenzado a recuperar el color en sus mejillas. Era un chico fuerte, había soportado quien sabe cuántas torturas sin quejarse. Tan valiente, tan fuerte, pero tan joven.

\- Gracias por el abrigo – le dijo el muchacho, acercándosele – Y… por salvarme la vida, otra vez.

Una sonrisa breve.

\- Lo que sea por ti, Tom – eso hizo reír a Peter – Ahora debo irme.

\- ¿No vienes conmigo?

\- No. Aun debo solucionar un par de cosas. Debo conseguir evidencia, y poner a Justin Hammer tras las rejas. Quiero limpiar mi nombre.

Peter lo abrazó, se veía preocupado.

\- No, no puedo perderte otra vez, Tony.

El hombre sonrió. Al fin lo había llamado por su nombre. Le tomó del rostro y besó su frente.

\- Nos volveremos a encontrar, Peter. Nunca me vas a perder.

El muchacho aceptó. Ambos se vuelven a besar, como si fuera la última vez. Y se abrazan con fuerza. El frío del invierno a su alrededor solo los empuja a buscar calor y amor en el otro. Al separarse, Peter está llorando. Tony limpia su lagrima con un pulgar, este sonríe, y entra en el mismo auto en el que Tony lo había ido a buscar.

Tony lo ve partir. Oh, Peter Parker. Tal vez el amor de su vida. Se sentía horrible por haberle mentido, pero era por su bien. Esperaba que lo perdonase algún día. ¿Encerrar a Justin Hammer? Ni soñando. Aquel bastardo tenía más poder en una mano que cualquiera en la ciudad, tenía a más de un político en el bolsillo. Era intocable, nadie se atrevería a siquiera apuntarlo como el corrupto que era. Y ahora que Tony había matado a su brillante empleado estrella y vicepresidente ejecutivo, de seguro haría lo que sea para vengarse de él. Irá tras Peter, y de nuevo todo este horror se repetiría. Por su culpa, Peter nunca tendría paz, nunca estaría a salvo mientras él esté con vida.

Solo hay una forma de terminar con todo esto. Un hombre muere, un chico vive. Es un trato justo. Tomó la pistola que había recuperado y se la puso bajo el mentón.

\- Te amo, Peter…

Jaló el gatillo.


End file.
